To The JLA
by TheSolaceDance
Summary: Robin (from the future) sends an awfully long message to the JLA (of our time) to try and stop something (supposedly bad) from happening.


I am Robin.

That is all.

Well, I guess I should say that I am one of two. Originally I was just a filler but then Terry said I should just stay as Robin, which I declined, until they said I could live in the Manor for no rent. So there.

Samuel (only I can call him Sammy) is the other Robin. I should probably mention that he's also my boyfriend. (I'm a girl, dudes. Don't get a fan-gay-gasm). My name is actually Robin. Like the bird. And I am also the sidekick. Small world. I guess this life doesn't suit me since I don't really believe in letting people live if they do something wrong.

I am an assassin.

Play the hero? Wasn't I always? Saving the world... just killing people? I have very high standards on who I kill. So many rules.

Oh wait. You have no idea what is going on, huh? Alrighty then:

The year is 2026 and Terry and Damian are Batman. My darling Sammy has been Robin for about five years now and I've been Robin for.. a few months? They keep reminding me: "Don't kill. Don't kill." every three seconds and it's like I GET IT, OKAY? Jeeze. But anyways.

Are all the old bad guys around? Kinda...? There are the Jokerz, which are basically a group of kids dressing up like the Joker only acting like petty thieves. There's also the Scarecrows (there's only three but they do cause a lot of damage) and then everyone else is brand-new.

This is usually the part where people ask about my [amazing] sex life but lets not talk about that. Okay? (Great, now it's on your mind... Sorry, sorry).

So by now you figured that I sent this to the past (this is the Justice League, right? If it's not THEN STOP READING THIS AND GET IT TO THE FLASH OR SOMEONE FAST!) and so that means that something happened that could be prevented. But because Terry said that I could have artistic freedom, I'm going to make this very very very long. And you will hate me.)

So this all basically started when:

I dodged left and then right as two batarangs whizzed past my head. I pulled out two concealed guns and pointed them at my opponent. Terry tried to bend the barrels upwards, but the titanium plating was too strong. "No guns," he said. "We don't kill people."

"We don't," I said. "But I do. There's a difference." I rubbed sweat off my forehead and put the guns down. "Fine, fine. Again." I clapped my hands as Terry rushed me. He seemed to forget about my psychic abilities. I held him in place with my mind. "Why does everyone always forget? 'Oh that's Robin, she doesn't have any innate abilities!'" I mocked. Honestly.

Terry dropped to the ground and grunted. "That's enough for today." Boo. I thought men were tougher than that. Oh well.

I found my Sammy waiting outside for me. He was dressed in civilian clothing and I was standing there in the rags I use for sport. My short brown hair was sticking in all different directions and his slightly longer hair was complete perfection even though I know for a fact he had just been exercising because he was out of breath even though he was trying to hide it. I stood in front of him for a few moments feeling like a complete dumba** until I made my legs remember how to work. But that didn't matter since I could teleport so I just did that and was instantly in my room. I did my hair and sprayed perfume and all that magical girly stuff even though I'm quite the tomboy and get hit on by girls because they think I'm a boy (though I'm still quite flattered) and walked down the impossibly long corridors so I could think long and hard about what I had just done. In reality I had done nothing wrong. I was just all sweaty and gross and stood there like a dumba** in front of my darling. Stupid hormones wouldn't let me live that down.

Hallway after hallway and of course the training rooms were in the basement of the Batcave. (Yes, it does have a basement). Which meant that I had to walk. All. That. Way. But Robin, why don't you just teleport? Well person-in-JLA, I was trying to save some face. Sammy was probably standing there wondering what he did wrong since the only times I teleport like that is if he did something wrong, but this time he didn't so now I have to come up with something. He left one of my art pencils on the floor. That was something.

I decided to take a detour and go through the kitchen. I stuffed my face full of scones and crumpets and went on my merry way again. The armory was over by the main hall which meant that I was almost there, so at least I was close now. I at least teleported myself down to the entrance of the Batcave so you can't accuse me of refusing to do that. I walked the rest of the way as slowly as possible.

When I got to Sammy he just smiled like nothing had even happened. "Hey," he said. My heart skipped a couple of beats and I could feel the blood rushing to my face. "Hey yourself," I said. Words! I formed words! Words came out of my mouth! "You wanna go out tonight?" he looked straight into my eyes (which I always hate) as he said it. Fudge yes I do! "Was that a statement, or a question?" Translation: Duuuuuuuuuuuuuh. Which means yes.


End file.
